Blood Lust
by paopuhearts05
Summary: Zero is gone and she needs to find out where he is. other then that, Yuki finds that in her heart, she has this deep, and strong lust for  Zero. Future limes XD


I woke up in the morning, thinking about what happened the night before. The memory of Zero biting my neck, and drinking my contagious blood was something that I could never get used to. Its not that I didnt like when Zero drank my blood, I actually enjoyed it, its just he hates himself for doing what is in his nature. I didnt want to admit it to myself but I loved Zero more then he knew.

I got my uniform on and went downstairs to find a beautiful set of roses in a glass vase on the table with a little card attached to it, along with a scrumptious breakfast prepared. My eyes widend and a tint of crimson came across my face. I sat down and smiled at the feast and lifted the card from the boquet of flowers and lifted the front of it and read the following message:

_I apoligize..._

_ Zero_

I knew he was apoligizing for him biting me last night. I dont know why he keeps saying sorry every time he drinks my blood. He knows that i offer, because I will do everything I possibly can to save him from being a level E.

I ate Zero's apoligy breakfast; every last bite of it. At that moment I left the house to get to my classes. Zero must have already been at school because in order to make a breakfast like that, he must have got up pretty early. I walked into the classroom and I looked up at the seat where Zero usually sat, and he wasnt there. At this point, I was getting a little nervous. Zero hardl ever misses classes, unless he had something serious on his mind. Nothing seemed to be bothering him, except him drinking my blood. I had to find him and tell him that he needs to stop feeling sorry for himself. It is not like I dont offer my blood to him. He should know that. Yori spot her so I couldnt just ditch her...again.

Class went bye in a flash and all I could think about was Zero. I got up, but not before Yori spoke

"Yuki, do you want to go to that new ice cream place in town? I hear it really good." I didnt want to lie to her and tell her that I hd plans to do something else, so I decided that I would tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry Yori. Zero wasnt in class as you noticed and I think I should find out where he is and why he wasnt in class today."

"Thats fine, Yuki! I'm sure the Head MAster is as nervous as you are if Zero went missing. Maybe some other time."

"Thanks! I'll make it up to you I promise!" Yuki said as she walked out of the classroom. I had to find out where Zero was and I wasnt going to sleep till I did. Besides, him and I had duties to fullfill with the Disaplanary Commity.

I checked the horse barn where he always slept next to the horse, Lily. But, surprisingly, he wasnt there. I decided to check around the town; I searched for three hours and I still could not find him. I asked the Head Master I asked Mr. Yaguri, I even asked the class rep, but none of them knew where he was. And then it hit me. I knew where he was. The Night Dorm. Kaname. I really hate that guy. He was always, and still does, flirts with me. I know I used to like him, and I found out that he was my actual brother, but I just dont like how he treats everyone that he is around. I am the only one that he is nice to, and that is just wrong. I mean, Zero is quiet and doesnt really talk to anyone but he ignores peole in a hot type of way...wow did I just imply that Zero was hot? I laughed to myself, and I started to walk towards the Moon Dorm. I was scared a little. Every member in the Night Class desired my blood and I didnt want to be a walking blood bank, but I had to find Zero. One way or another.

I knocked on the dorm's door and it took awhile for someone to answer, but when someone did answer it was Aido.

"Well hello, Yuki" he said with a winking face "What brings you to the Moon Dorm so early in the evening?"

"Where is Zero? I know you have him and I want to know how, and why."

"I dont know what you are talking about." I knew he was lieing just from looking at his expresstion.

With him saying that I just bardged in and then I heard a scream and I knew that scream. It was Zero. Why was he screaming? "Where the hell is Zero, Aido? Why is he screaming? I know thats him!" I didnt stay to hear his answer I just followed the sound of Zero screaming and it lead me downstairs to the basement. I turneed around a corner and saw Zero in a cell, chained from the wrists expanded quite high.

"Zero!" I screamed. I started walking up to him when I heard a voice.

"Dont go near him." the voice said, walking forward away from the shadows, was Kaname.

"Kaname! Are you doing this to him? Why? What did Zero do? He didnt do anything wrong!" I was fearious I couldnt belive that Kaname was doing this to him...what was I going to do?

"He is dangerous, Yuki. I can't have you around him anymore. He will just put you in harms way." I looked at him and then I glanced over at Zero. He was sweating and out of breathe. I was scared. I was so scared I thought that I was going to cry. I couldn't let this happen.

"Kaname, you need to stop this. I don't love you. I never have. I admit that I have had a crush on you before, but nothing such as love."

"Yuki, you don't mean that. And even you do, I know you will grow on me."

I looked at Kaname. He made me sick. I couldn't believe that he thinks that I still like him, which i don't. Ever since I started to spend more time with Zero, I have grown away from Kaname and grew onto Zero.

"Why are you doing this to him?" I figured that if I asked him a second time, he would give me a more serious answer. He knows that I am not as gulible as I used to be and I could make my own choices on the matters at hands.

"Because he needs to be destoyed. Before he becomes a Level E."

"Don't be brave, Yuki..." Zero said in a weak voice. He sounded so much in pain. I had to do something. I walked over to the door of the cell and then glanced to Kaname.

"May I talk to him?" I asked him.

I kept my eyes on Kaname's so I would seem desprate for him to fill my request. "I suppose." and with that, he grabbed the key that was tucked into his pocket and pushed it in the keyhole and then turned it. The door opened and then I steped in, and then turned to Kaname.

"Can you give us a moment," I paused "Please?"

Kaname didn't say anything, he just walked away, not before closeing the cell door behind us and then walking upstairs. When I could not see him anymore from the door's light closing, I turned to Zero. I put both my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes. "Are you ok, Zero?" I said tenderly.

He didn't say anything and moved his head in the other direction.

"Zero!" I said forcing his head back to where it was. "Are you ok?"

"Why did you come looking for me?" he asked timidly

"Because I was worried about you! I couldn't stand another day without knowing where you were. Did Kaname hurt you? How did you get here? "

I looked deep into his eyes to make him focus on me. "He hasn't hurt me...yet. I believe that he wants me to suffer the pain of slowly turning into a Level E. " he said looking at me gently.

"I would never let him hurt you. I can't live without you!" I was shouting this at him gently.

"I came here on purpose, Yuki. " he paused for a long moment "I deserve to die. I can't live like this anymore. I can't deal with the pain of me waking up every morning and thinking that this might be the day that I may lose myself."

"Zero...you are not going to die. I won't let that happen to you! I can't Zero."

"I don't want to hurt you Yuki...so...this is the only way"

"Zero you can keep drinking my blood! I will never give up on you!"

I felt like this is the moment he would protest and tell me save myself and run away and forget him. But I was mistaken. "Yuki," he paused for a long moment "Help me..." he sounded useless and scared. I wasn't sure what he meant when he told me to help him but I could only think of one thing I could do to make him feel better.

I moved my hair to one side and then extanded my neck closer to him. I was used to him drinking my blood at this time. It didn't hurt as much as it used to. "Drink my blood Zero..."

At that moment he didn't move towards my neck but to my jaw, then the my mouth. And then he massaged his lips onto mine. It was warm but icy at the same time; my lips were on fire and his were frozen. He kissed me again and again, and I returned the favor. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I could tell that he wanted to bust out of those chains and crush me in his arms. Zero and I liked eachother, and that was somthing that I was sure of. The way his lips were moving on mine and my hands on the sides of his face, I knew that this was somthing more then a crush.

Zero stopped for a minute and looked at me. He looked into my eyes as if his and my eyes were kissing as well, "Someone's coming" we were interupted by a opening door, and footsteps coming down the stairs. Kaname came down. Luckly we stopped kissing before he came downstairs. "I think you should go back to your dorm, Yuki."

I looked at Zero and he gestured for me to leave. I didn't want to though. I wanted him to keep kissing me. I wanted him to make me melt in his cold, strong arms. But I got up and walked out of the cell and looked at Kaname. "If you hurt him, I will see to it that you will be killed by my hand."


End file.
